


Non-Binary Metamorphmagus

by beedragony



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Character, Discovery, Dysphoria, Gen, Gender Identity, Metamorphmagus, Metamorphmagus Harry Potter, Nonbinary Character, Platonic Relationships, Self-Discovery, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24564598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beedragony/pseuds/beedragony
Summary: Teddy Lupin and the discovery of his identity.
Relationships: Teddy Lupin & Victoire Weasley
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	Non-Binary Metamorphmagus

**Author's Note:**

> this is a translation of something I wrote some time ago that means a lot to me, so I hope it means something to someone else too.

Teddy was born a metamorphmagus. His mother was born a metamorphmagus, too. But Teddy was born a metamorphmagus _boy_. A lovely boy: pink cheeks and blue, shallow hair.

Teddy hadn’t cared much about those two traits of his for a long time. It was cool being a metamorphmagus, and, for some odd reason, being a boy gave him some privileges if compared to girls.

Girls… Teddy liked them. Liked looking at them. It was something about the way they moved, the way they spoke, the way they smiled. Teddy liked looking at Gran Andy cook, Aunt Fleur walk, Aunt Ginny fly. Teddy liked how their hair dangled so freely in the air.

He was eight years and a couple of months old when he concluded he liked girls. That he _really_ liked girls. Teddy really liked Victoire, at least.

Sometimes, when alone and locked in his own room, Teddy liked to lengthen his hair and pretend they dangled as Victoire’s did; liked to imagine himself in the blue dresses she wore so much. Teddy would laugh imagining how strange the feeling of having the wind passing between his legs would be.

It was when he was older and had many months more that Teddy began to doubt and question himself. If he really liked girls (and only girls) or if he only wanted to be like them. 

Being a metamorphmagus boy didn’t seem so cool anymore. Being a boy.

Teddy liked to look at boys, too. He liked how the aura was generally stronger, he liked the competitiveness, he liked the crooked smiles and the bare, sweaty skin. Teddy liked to be a boy, sometimes.

In others, with his heart twisting in guilt and fear, he would lock himself in his room and wish so strongly to be a girl that his eyes would fill with tears and his body would change on its own. Besides being a boy he was a metamorphmagus, after all. He could narrow his shoulders, he could lengthen his hair, he could make the masculine face more delicate, less rough, less angular. He could grow breasts.

Teddy… Teddy liked looking at himself in the mirror, that way. Sometimes. Only a little bit. Only when the sadness was so great he had to wear one of the dresses Victoire forgot at Andy’s house. Only when he left the guilt behind and could appreciate the modified features for a little while.

It was so confusing.

It was so confusing liking boys and girls. It was so confusing wanting to be- _feeling like he was_ \- boy and girl. Teddy really wanted to be a girl? Teddy didn’t like being a boy? That’s why he liked looking at himself as a girl sometimes? Teddy _could_ be a girl? Teddy could be… a boy and a girl? Neither? Both? He didn’t know. He didn’t know, and that hurt. It hurt so much.

It was on the holidays before his last year at Hogwarts that he made a mistake for the first time, that he forgot to lock his door. It was fighting against tears that wanted to fall down his more delicate than usual face that he saw, through the mirror’s reflection, Victoire standing wide-eyed at the door. Teddy closed his eyes and changed back immediately, collapsing on his bed and covering his face, painted with shame, with guilt, when he heard himself sob. No, Victoire couldn’t’ve seen him like this. Teddy was a shame, a freak. _Victoire couldn’t’ve seen him li_ -

But Victoire could. Victoire had a sweet smile on her lips as she locked the door and sat down next to Teddy, stroking the now short, wine-colored locks of his. Victoire could because Victoire understood. Understood Teddy. And Teddy understood, too. Understood that he wasn’t alone.

Teddy opened up, and cried, and sobbed, and Victoire listened, and comforted, and cried too.

Teddy understood that he wasn’t alone, that he wasn’t the only one. He wasn’t the only one that felt out of the box, out of a pattern. There, in the room he cried so many times, with Victoire and her gentle words, Teddy finally understood that there was nothing wrong with him, and things started to get a little easier.

Teddy spoke with Aunt Fleur’s younger sister.

Teddy learned about pronouns, and names, and gender, and sexuality, and expression, and identity.

Teddy began walking around with his appearance changed a little bit, still afraid but getting there.

Teddy chose to keep he/him after trying they/them and she/her.

Teddy came to the conclusion that he liked boys and girls, and that he liked being boy and girl, be on different days or in the same ones, and that sometimes he wasn’t either of them.

Teddy found out he could be more him, that he could express himself better, that he could count on his family.

Teddy was born a metamorphmagus boy.

Teddy now said proudly that he was born a non-binary metamorphmagus.

Teddy learned to be proud.

**Author's Note:**

> my [tumblr](https://bkhijk.tumblr.com) ^^


End file.
